Pasitos de Algodón
by EAUchiha
Summary: Ambos fueron su apoyo en sus primeros pasos, pasitos tan suaves como el algodón. [Feliz Cumpleaños, Sarada]


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo con un one shot celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestra princesa Sarada. Está ligeramente conectado con _**Tarde entre Cerezos**_ , dedicado a Sakura. Gracias a _**Hikari Takaishi Y**_ por ayudarme con la portada*-*

Espero que puedan agregarme a mi facebook personal _**Anne Kris Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Pasitos de Algodón**

La primavera es un estación del año importante dentro de la familia Uchiha. Se celebra el cumpleaños de ambas mujeres. Primero Sakura, para ella un día de campo en familia fue más que suficiente. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no terminó allí. Ese mismo día, se mudaron de nuevo a su antigua casa. Sasuke sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su esposa por pagar todo ella misma, pero él decidió hacer caso omiso a la petición de ella de dejarla encargarse de todo. Desde la distancia, se encargó de hacer que la casa estuviera lista antes del cumpleaños de la pelirrosa y que fueran discretos al respecto, cosa que salió bastante bien.

Ahora le tocaba a su hija, el cumpleaños de Sarada. Es irónico como él recibió la dulce noticia de que sería padre el día de su cumpleaños y que Sarada naciera 3 días después que su esposa.

Complacer a Sakura era sencillo, la conocía perfectamente bien como para saber qué algo tan simple como un picnic, puede llenarla tanto. Nunca comprendió eso, pero ella misma fue quien se molestó en explicárselo. No importa que tan pequeño sea lo que él pueda hacer por ella, mientras ponga su corazón en ello, su corazón se dará por servido. Él siempre ha sido consciente de que en su relación, pequeñas acciones tienen grandes significados.

Ella aún dormía, él se dedicaba a contemplar su espalda desnuda. Sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama, el verde y el negro se fusionaron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

– Buenos días, cariño– saludó con voz adormilada.

– Buenos días– saludó de regreso.

– ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?– inquirió juguetona rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

– Por supuesto– respondió poniéndose sobre ella– creo que un hermano sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Sarada.

– Sería bueno sólo si fuéramos a darle la noticia en su día, no hacerlo en este momento– comentó burlona.

– Entonces pongamos en práctica el proceso– propuso enterrando su nariz en el cuello y aspirando su embriagante aroma.

– Lo lamento, cariño, pero Sarada podría despertar en cualquier momento– tener a su marido repartiendo besos en su cuello no ayuda mucho a mantener su cordura, pero es el día de su hija y ya debería estar en la cocina preparando su desayuno favorito como cada año. Poniéndole las velas al pastel que horneó y decoró la noche anterior. No podía creer que su bebé esté cumpliendo 12 años, toda una señorita.

– Vamos– accedió de mala gana. Se quitó de encima de ella y le permitió salir de la habitación.

La cocina de los Uchiha estaba silenciosa en ese momento, ella estaba ocupada terminando los detalles del desayuno especial de su hija. Él leía el reporte de su misión anterior mientras tomaba una taza de café.

– Hola, mamá, papá– pronunció Sarada en medio de un bostezo. Los adultos no pudieron evitar sonreirle a verla cruzar el umbral que conecta el pasillo con la cocina. Sakura encendido la doceava vela y se giró hacia su hija con el pastel en manos.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor– deseó la pelirrosa poniendo el pastel en la mesa.

– Feliz cumpleaños, hija– pronunció Sasuke esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacia su hija.

– Pide un deseo– ínsito Sakura. Sarada miró a sus padres, ambos estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa, esperando ansiosos que ella apagara la vela. Notó como discretamente su padre puso su mano en la cintura de su madre, él siempre intenta no ser cariñoso con su madre delante de ella, lo que ellos no saben es que ella suele espiarlos y los ha pillado besándose.

Sasuke intercambió miradas discretamente con su esposa, ellos observaban expectante a su hija con los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba en un deseo de cumpleaños. En ese momento, él recordó el primer cumpleaños de Sarada como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese tierno acontecimientos siempre ha estado en su memoria tan nítido como el primer día.

 **Flash Back**

Los preparativos para su siguiente misión lo mantenían bastante ocupado, incluso en un día tan importante como ese. El primer cumpleaños de su pequeña hija. Escuchaba el ruido proveniente de la otra habitación, Sakura se había llevado a Sarada para que él pudiera terminar con esos pergaminos. Ella entiende que trabajo es trabajo, aunque está seguro de que ella está molesta por ello.

– ¡Sasuke, cariño, ven acá!– gritó Sakura, se le escuchaba urgida. Lanzó lejos los pergaminos y corrió al auxilio de su mujer.

– ¿Qué sucedió?– llegó agitado por la carrera que había pegado de una habitación a otra, sin embargo, nada malo estaba ocurriendo. La escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él, había conseguido que su corazón se sobresaltara de la emoción.

– Acercate, mi amor– le indicó con suavidad. La tierna sonrisa que ella tenía, mientras sostenía una mano de Sarada, quien intentaba mantenerse de pie– tomale la otra manita– señaló una vez que él estuvo junto a ellas.

Ambos fueron su apoyo en sus primeros pasos, pasitos tan suaves como el algodón. Un acontecimiento único para un par de jóvenes padres, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, era importante para ellos, por muy insignificante que sea.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– Tan suaves como pasitos de Algodón– dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

– ¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke-kun?– preguntó Sakura extrañada.

– Nada– respondió. La Uchiha arqueó una ceja, pero luego le restó importancia al asunto. El flash de la cámara salió, capturando para siempre el momento en el que ella sopló sus 12 velas.

– Sonríe a la cámara– pidió a Sarada. La pelinegra dibujó una enorme sonrisa a la cámara.

En ese momento, Sarada se sintió plena. El primer cumpleaños que ella recordaba que su padre estaría con ella. Un recuerdo que atesoraría en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Sarada.  
_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
